Bye Bye, Team Galactic
by honeysuckle fairy
Summary: A brother and sister join Team Galactic. The brother has big plans to destroy Team Galactic, and his sister is helping out. Will Saturn join in on the plan? Will he thwart the siblings' plan? I dunno, read and find out!
1. Welcome to the Jungle

Who cares about the word count? I feel like I'm in journalism, with the word count things. Some kids were adding middle names to their articles to make the word count bigger. Hahahaa...  
Oh yeah, a disclaimer...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemanz or Team Galactic. If I did, it'd be screwed up. For instance, the motto would be "Gotta kill them all!" ...........yeah

* * *

Team Galactic: They're an evil organation. They dream of destroying the current universe and creating a new one. A universe for them. They are the followers of an emotionless man, Cyrus. There are three commanders, as well. They are Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn. They each have one-third of the grunts to control. It makes Team Galactic sound small. In reality, Team Galactic is not so small.

Aurora Kagero is a new member of Team Galactic. Unlike every other grunt in the team, her hair is not blue and styled in a weird way. It is still her natural color, blonde, and it flows down to her back. Her hair has some black streaks in it, as well. She does have the uniform, though.

Aurora is one of the klutziest person anyone has every met before. She always has a tendency to run into the things. When someone talks to her and she's holding something, she always ends up dropping the object she's holding. She's not the most trustable person because of how clumsy she can be. Only the bravest, or stupidest, people can trust Aurora with anything.

***

A grunt orginally had the responsibility of delivering some papers to Cyrus. Except he didn't want to do his job. Instead, he decided to give the papers to Aurora, and now she has to deilver those papers to Cyrus. It's a big suprise--no, miracle-- that someone was able to trust her with that job, or with anything, for that matter. Now, there was a huge stack of papers in her arms. She was running like a maniac down a hallway she thought was empty. That thought was erased from her mind when she collided with another body. The stack of papers she was holding dispersed all over the floor.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Aurora shrieked and fell to her knees, not bothering to look up at the person she collided into. Quickly, she began to gather up the fallen papers.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." A male voice spoke to her.

"No, it's my fault. I was runing and being careless!" Aurora kept picking up the papers that were scattered about. The mystery person got on the floor and helped the blonde girl pick up the papers. "Oh, I forgot my manners. My name is Aurora. And you are...?"

"My name is Saturn." The response of the not-so-mystery-man caused Aurora to gasp.

"You're the commander that Cyrus wanted to me to meet." Aurora told the blue-haired man.

"And you're the new girl that Cyrus wanted me to meet." Saturn answered with a small laugh.

The papers were cleared from the floor. The papers were stacked in the blonde girl's hands like they were before. "Well, I better get going." She announced.

"Why don't I deliver the papers?" Saturn offered.

"Are you sure? Because---" Aurora got cut off.

"I'm sure. Besides, I was on my way to his office, anyway." He said to her.

"But I thought Cyrus's office was this way." She pointed in the direction she was running in.

"Heh, no." Saturn let out another laugh. "It's the other. You wouldn't have made it going the way you were going."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aurora's gaze was directed to the floor. She was thinking that she was stupid, since she was going in the wrong direction.

"No need to be. You're new here, and this place is pretty big. So it's understandable." A silence came between the two. "Well, I better deliver these papers." Saturn stated, walking off.

"And I better familiarize myself with this building..." Aurora continued to go the same way she was going at first.

***

"Thank you for delivering the papers to me, Saturn." The head of Team Galactic thanked the commander. He was sitting at his desk. The desk was pretty much empty, except for a few pens and a stack of papers that's been recently added to the beautiful, wooden desk. "Have you met the new girl yet?"

"Yes, I have," Saturn answered his boss. "I met up with her on my way here." He added.

"That's good to hear." There was a silence between the two men. Cyrus broke the silence with a statement, a statement that Saturn might not want to hear.

"You're going to be taking Aurora on a mission tomorrow with three other grunts."

* * *

Cliffhanger, bu-hahaa! xD i had half of this chapter written, so i typed it up. Mercutio and Tybalt will be up next week or so...yeah. I think that this is a short chapter.  
Link: You think EVERYTHING is a short chapter!  
I thought I blew you up!  
Link: Until next time~!  
That's my line! YOU'RE STEALING MY LINES!


	2. Kozanostra

Okay, this chapter is long...ish. I hope. It's supposed to be. Hopefully, the rest of the chapters will be like this.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemanz or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

"What?!" Saturn exclaimed. "I can't take her on a misson!"

"Why not?" Cyrus asked, raising an eyebrow at his commander's statement.

"Well, she's new," Saturn began. "And normally, new grunts don't go on missions right away."

"Are you underestmating Aurora's abilities?"

"No, but---"

"Then you'll take her on the mission." Cyrus got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the other side of the desk, where Saturn stood. "Your mission is to go to the Celestic Town ruins and collect data. Whatever you find, bring it back here." Cyrus walked out of the office with nothing else to say.

_**The Next Day...**_

The next day was just like any other day in the world. It was sunny outside, no duh. There were also a lot of poofy white clouds in the air. The temperature was pretty average; not too hot or cold. Yes, everything was basically normal...until Team Galactic were well on their way to the Celestic Town ruins. They were flying in their big grey helicopter. Two grunts were flying the helicopter, while the other grunt, Aurora, and Saturn were sitting patiently in the back. Aurora's hair still wasn't dyed blue. Anyway, Aurora was a bit nervous, going on her first mission and all. She was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Are you okay?" Saturn asked, notcicing how tense Aurora was.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." She answered, nodding her head.

"There's no need to be nervous." Saturn simply stated.

For some odd reason, Aurora had a feeling that something weird was going to happen. Something really weird. She didn't know exactly what. It was another factor of her being nervous. It was weird for her to get a feeling like that, since she hasn't had a strange feeling in years.

The helicopter landed in the outskirts of Celestic. If they landed in the town, that'd be too suspicious and weird. Saturn led the four grunts, including Aurora, to the ruins of Celestic. As they walked, many people gave them weird looks. The people knew they were from Team Galactic because of their clothes. They were having doubts about Aurora, though, since her hair wasn't weird and stuff.

The five Team Galactic members went down into the Celestic town ruins, ignoring the weird and rude side comments from the citizens of the town. The ruins were pretty boring. There were many rocks there, which made it a bit boring. There were cave paintings, though, of old legends. That was the data that Team Galacatic needed to gather. Sadly, their mission failed.

"Hey, weird haired freaks!" A young boy around the age of six-teen called out to the Team Galactic members. Saturn turned around to face the boy. He had short dark-brown hair. He had a back-pack on his back, and he had a belt that had Pokeballs on them. There was no doubt that he's a Pokemon trainer.

"What do you want?" Saturn asked with an impatient tone.

"You're Team Galactic, aren't you?" The boy took out a Pokeball from his belt. "I'm here to stop your plans!" The boy took the Pokeball and threw it into the air. Out of it came an Absol.

"Aurora, why don't you battle him?" Saturn turned to the blonde girl.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself. "Well...okay."

Aurora walked foreward. She drew a Pokeball from her belt and threw it in the air. The Politoed that was concealed in the Pokeball was released.

"Absol, use bite!" The boy commanded his dark-type Pokemon.

"Politoed, use watergun!" Sadly, Aurora's command was too late. Absol already bit the green frog Pokemon. It didn't cause that much damage, though. Politoed was weakened, though, but not a whole lot.

"C'mon, Politoed, watergun!" Aurora instructed her Politoed. Luckily, this command went through. Before the boy could tell his Absol to dodge the attack, it hit the Absol.

"Absol, use pursuit!" The brow-haired boy declaired. With that, the wolf-looking Pokeman ran towards the Politoed and hit the green frog head on. This caused Politoed to hit the ground.

"Politoed, get up!" Unfortunately, Politoed found it pretty hard to get up. Aurora decided to withdraw her Pokemon and exchange it for another one. "Jynx!" Aurora threw another Pokeball into the air. This one contained a short woman-looking Pokemon. "Use Aurora Beam!" She instructed Jynx to attack. With that, Jynx fired a rainbow colored beam at the opponent. Luckily, it hit. Hurray!

"Absol, can you get up?!" Sadly, the Absol fainted. The boy withdrew the Absol and switched it for his last Pokemon for the battle, a monferno. That's not good. A fire type against an ice type...

"That can't be good." Aurora murmured.

"Monferno, use ember!" Now Aurora was done for.

The little flame sparks were coming towards Jynx. "Dodge!" Aurora yelled, wanting her Jynx to evade the attack. Once again, Aurora's command was too late. The ember attack had already hit, causing a great amount of damage to her Jynx.

"No!" Sadly, the Jynx was unable to battle any longer, thus making the young teenage boy the victor of the battle. Aurora took out the Pokeball that Jynx was originally in and returned her in it. "I can't believe I was defeated by a young boy!" She sighed.

"I think our work is done here." Saturn stated. "Let's go back." He and the rest of the team, inlcuding Aurora, high-tailed it out of the ruins. They all ran into the big, grey helicopter. Two of the grunts were flying the helicopter, like they were earlier. They were able to get the machine off the ground fast enough so that they wouldn't get caught.

"I'm sorry." Aurora apologized to Saturn for no reason.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"If I didn't lose that battle, you would've gotten more information." The blonde girl pointed out.

"Everyone has their fair share of losses." Saturn re-assured the young girl. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"But---" Saturn put a finger over her lips, shushing her.

"It's not your fault. End of discussion." That was the last thing Saturn said. For the next ten minutes, they rode in silence.

When they got back to the HQ, the sun was beginning to set. They were gone for a while. The five Galactic members stepped out of the helicopter. Four of them entered the building, but one of the stayed outside. Aurora heard her name being called. She turned around and saw it was her twin brother who was calling for her. He was hiding within the bushes, so it was a bit difficult to see him. He looked exactly like her, though, except male. His blonde hair was short and his eyes were emerald green, exactly like his sister.

"Troy, what're you doing here?" Aurora asked her brother.

"I heard you joined Team Galactic, and I wanted to know why." Was his response.

"You couldn't have just called me?" The girl pointed out that option.

"I could've. But I want to join, too." Troy stepped out of the bushes. Now he was in plain view.

"Why?" Aurora asked. "Is it because I'm part of it?"

"No, it's because I have a plan." Troy put an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"What kind of plan?" Aurora was very interested in what her brother had to say.

"A plan to take down Team Galactic."

* * *

That trainer wasn't Ash, by the way. He's a character that appears in my other Pokemanz story, "The Mob". Hahaa...reuse, reduce, and recycle fanfic character~! Wheeeee!  
.......the word count of the sotry itself is "1,234" xDDDDDDDD

Please read and review~! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3  
i'll give yew a cookie if you do~! :D


	3. Rosenrot

Chapter 3. Exciting. I hope it's not too long or too short. I think it's juuuust right~! hahaaa...Goldilocks reference!  
By the way, since GalacticFTW reviews twice, she gets 2 cookies. [/gives her two cookies] :3  
**Disclaimer: **I never owned and never will own Pokemanz...  
Enjoy~...hopefully

* * *

"Okay, what's your plan?" Aurora asked her brother, standing outside of the Galactic HQ.

"First, I have to join Team Galactic." Troy began to explain. "And you have to get a promotion."

"I can't right now." The blonde girl pointed out. "I joined only yesterday!"

"Just try." Her brother stated simply. Then he noticed it was getting darker as they spoke. "Could you show me to the boss's office?" He asked his sister.

"Sure." Aurora led Troy inside the building. Inside, was a man with blue hair. He had an outfit different from the other male Galactic grunts. Very unusual. Who is that man? Oh, wait, that's just Saturn.

"Oh, hi there." Aurora laughed nervously.

"You're planning on stopping Team Galactic, aren't you?" He confronted them.

"No." Troy lied. "Okay, yes. But how'd you know that?"

"I overheard you two talking about it." He answered.

"Oh." The twins stated in unison.

"Are you going to report us?" Aurora sounded a bit worried.

"No." Saturn shook his head. Then he stepped aside so that the twins can pass by. "I won't say anything, and neither should you." Saturn told them before they walked off.

The twins were no in Cyrus's office. It was empty, like always. Cyrus was sitting at his desk, studying Troy carefully. It was only about two minutes after Troy had asked Cyrus if he could join Team Galactic. He got no responde yet, since the Galactic boss was too busy examining Troy. Cyrus always does that before someone new joins Team Galactic. Before the person joins, the boss wants to make sure s/he's in good shape...for the most part.

"So you want to join Team Galactic?" Cyrus finally spoke.

"Yes, sir." Troy answered. His arms were folded over his arms, since he was getting impatient.

"And he's your brother?" The boss turned to Aurora.

"Yes he is, sir." The blonde girl nodded in response to her boss's question.

"Very well." He finally came to a descision! "Come back in the morning to get a uniform."

With that, Troy headed for the door and wakled out of the office. Aurora still remained, wanting to ask Cyrus a question.

"Um, Cyrus, sir?" She asked, stepping forward slightly. "Do you think I could get a promotion?"

"To commander?" Cyrus asked, since there were many promotions. Aurora nodded once again. "Ask me again in one month." He answered. "You joined only yesterday. It's far too early for you to be promoted."

Aurora didn't take any offense to his comment. She agreed with it, as a matter of fact. It's basically the same thing she told her twin brother. She walked out of the office. The next possible time she'd be entering that office again would be in one month.

One month was a long time for Aurora. During those thirty or thirty-one days, she went on missions along with Saturn, her brother, and other grunts. During that time, she got better at battling and doing mission things. She also got the hang of being a part of missions. Her first mission didn't go smoothly, since she was nervous and didn't have much expierence. Now she was more expierenced. Now was also the time to ask Cyrus for her promotion.

"Excuse me, Cyrus, sir?" Aurora walked into his office once again.

"You're here about yor promotion, right?" He asked. Aurora's nod was once again her response. "Saturn told me you've gotten better at going on missions."

"I have." She confirmed his statement.

"Do you think you can _run_ missions?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know, maybe." The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders.

"How about this? You run a mission with Saturn." Cyrus suggested. "If that goes well, then I'll think about promoting you."

"Yes, thank you, sir."

"Good. Your mission will be tomorrow. Report here when you first get here to find out what your mission is." Cyrus insturcted her.

"Yes, sir." Can't she say anything else instead of that?! Oh, well anyway, she walked out of Cyrus's office...exciting.

xxx

The next day finally came. Aurora walked into Cyrus's office. She was kind of late, since Saturn was already there. Okay, maybe she wasn't _that_ late.

"Ah, you made it." Cyrus stated. "Now that you're both here, I can give you the mission." There was a silence, mostly to build suspension. "You two are to get the Adamant Orb."

"Isn't it protected by a lot of security?" Aurora pointed out.

"It is. Right now, it's being transported to Celestic Town for research." Cyrus explained. "Some grunts will fly you to Celestic town. Hopefully, you'll meet up with the helicopter that's transporting the Adamant Orb. I suggest you go now"

"Yes, sir." Saturn stated simply. And with that, both Saturn and Aurora walked out of Cyrus's office.

Aurora, Saturn, and three other grunts were in one of the Galactic helicopters. Two of the grunts were flying the helicopter itself, while the other grunt was sitting in one of the passenger seats. Aurora was sitting next to Saturn, since he wanted to talk to her about certain matters. The grunt who was in the passener seat was dazed out, but it was better to whisper than to talk at a normal voice.

"So what exactly do you plan to do when you become commander?" Saturn quietly asked Aurora.

"My brother wants me to help him with his plan." The blonde girl answered quietly.

"I see..." Saturn paused for a moment to think. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone." He stated like earlier.

"I know. Thank you." Aurora thanked him for not sharing her and her brother's unfinished plan.

"Our mission starts here." Saturn stated in a normal voice tone, standing up.

"It does? But we're still in the air!" Aurora exclaimed.

"The helicopter is right below up." Saturn explained, walking to where one of the doors of the helicopter was located. "Send out the Golbat!" Saturn instructed one of the grunts who was flying the helicopter. The female grunt got up, and was replaced with the grunt who was in a daze. The female grunt opened the door of the helocopter and tossed out many Pokeballs, all which contained Golbats.

The Golbats swarmed down to the helicopter below. They were basically attacking it. Some Golbats blocked the view of those who were flying the copter. Everyone inside that helicopter started to panic. They were able to pick up that another copter was flying right above them, but they weren't smart enough to fly away.

"What should I do?" Aurora asked Saturn.

"Send out one of your Pokemon." He replied.

"But--"

"Just do it."

Without any hesitation this time, Aurora threw one of her Pokeballs towards the helicopter. It landed in the front, where the people flying it could see. A Walrein came out of Aurora's Pokeball.

"Order it to attack." Saturn instructed her.

"Okay then..." Aurora paused for a moment. "Walrein, use blizzard!" With that command, ice began to fly all over the place, blinding the helicopter where the Adamant Orb was residing.

"You brought me the Adamant Orb. Congratulations." Cyrus stated. "Thank you, Saturn, you may go." With that, Saturn walked out of Cyrus's office, along with the Adamant Orb to place it somewhere safe. "As for you, Aurora...your promotion."

"What about it?" Aurora asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I decided to promoted you, since Saturn said you handled this mission well." Cyrus stated.

"Congratulations, Aurora. You are now a commander."

* * *

Yay... -.-  
Please read...review...dance on your head...whatever. Whoever reviews gets a CAKE!  
:D  
baked by Tar Cream! xD  
Saturn: Star Scream  
WHATEVER!


	4. Let's Get This Party Started

My wrists and arms hurt from so much writing and typing. In debate, we had a free period, so I decided to write a story. Then I realized I had a language arts test next period, and my wrist was already hurting. So during that test, my wrist was hurting SOOO bad! ...oh, anyway  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own Pokemanz, blah blah blah, but I do own Aurora and Troy, blah blah blah, but I don't own Saturn's moon, Dione. :D

* * *

Aurora finally got promoted. Now she can help her bother with the plan! ...Well, the plan that's not finished yet. Aurora's uniform changed drastically. She didn't have a dress anymore. Now she had black pants, similar to Saturn's. The right leg was ripped, though, up to the thigh. For a top, it was a black vest that showed her midrift with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, which also showed her midrift. For shoes, she wore a black combat boot on her right leg and a white Converse-like sneaker. Her hair was also different. It was still blonde, but the style was different. It looked like a Glaceon, pretty much. Her bangs were hanging over her forehead. She had to ponytails. They were very flat, much like Glaceon's...errr...ponytails. Her name changed, too. No more being called "Aurora". She was now called "Dione".

First of all, Aurora didn't know why her brother wanted her promoted. Couldn't the plan have worked without a promotion? In fact, Troy didn't know either. Hahaaa. His plan was still in the making, as in, NOT FINISHED YET! Either, Aurora is now a commander and she loves it very much. She can boss around grunts and do what she wants and not get in trouble! Well, it depends what she wants to do, because she can still get in trouble.

Aurora was walking down one of the halls in her new uniform. Many of the grunts were shocked to see this sudden change, since one month ago she was a grunt. Even Mars and Jupiter were shocked to see that she became a Commander, quicker than they did. Saturn, he wasn't so suprised. Speaking of which, he was also walking down the same hall, looking for Aurora.

"Dione, Cyrus wants to see you." Saturn told her.

xxx

Aurora was standing in Cyrus's office. She was the only one in it. She had no idea why he wanted to see her. It was probably for a mission or something like that. Well, guess what? That's what it was about!

"I have a mission for you, Dione." Cyrus stated. "Your mission is to get the Lustrous Orb."

"I thought that was Saturn's mission." Aurora spoke up.

"It was, but I decided to give it to you." Cyrus explained in brief.

"Why?" Aurora wanted to know why he would do that.

"I think you can handle it. This will prove that you deserve to be a Commander." Cyrus explained more in depth. "You can bring your brother and three other grunts. They will fly you on one of the helicopters." A pause between the two. "Go, now!" With that, Aurora ran out of the office. On her way, she managed to find her brother and three other grunts. She chose them at random, since it really didn't matter all that much.

When her and the four grunts, including her brother, got outside, they all filed into the helicopter. Two of the four went to fly the helicopter, while the other one sat in a passenger seat. Troy sat beside his sister.

"There, I got promoted, you happy now?" Aurora asked her brother.

"Very." Troy responded simply.

"What do you want me to do now?" The blonde girl wanted to know what her brother's full plan is.

"Don't rush me! I'm still thinking about it!" Troy semi-snapped. He wanted to know what his full plan is.

"Keep it down." Aurora nudged her brother in the arm. A slight pause came between the twins.

"Sorry....Dione."

"We're here, Dione." A male grunt who was flying the helicopter stated. She and the other grunts them stepped down from the flying vehicle.

"You did get new Pokemon, right?" Troy whispered to his sister.

"Of course." Was her response.

xxx

Aurora and her grunts...and brother were in the Celestic Town Museum, ready to steal the Lustrous Orb. Saturn was there, too, for back-up...probably. Also, Cyrus was there...suprisingly. Okay, this is a time for action, not detail! So we'll just skip to the action.

"Hand over the Lustrous Orb!" Aurora shouted at a young boy. He looked oddly familiar, though. Wait, it's the same boy she battled earlier! Gasp!

"We don't have it!" The boy stated, trying to defend him and his friends.

"Stop telling lies!" Aurora thought the boy was lying, but he wasn't.

"But we really don't have it!" Just then, three people who were disguised as police officers tried to exit the building. They couldn't exit, though, without making a commotion. A spherical object fell out of one of the people's hat. This caused everyone to gasp, since they saw that it was the Lustrous Orb. Luckily, a cat-like creature, a Meowth probably, was able to save it.

"It's Team Rocket!" One of the boy's female friends shouted out.

"That's right!" The female Team Rocket member stated. Then, the three took off their disguises to reveal their uniforms. Then they started to recite their cheesetastic motto/song/whatever. After that, they started to leave, the Meowth carrying to Lustrous Orb. Aurora was blocking the way for Team Rocket to leave. Cyrus gave her the OK to move out of the way, and let Team Rocket go. Saturn then snapped his fingers, and then Golbat began to fly threw the windows. Okay, no one saw that coming, not even Aurora. After the Golbat were gone, Team Galactic was gone.

"They're gone!" The boy exclaimed.

"And so is the Lustrous Orb!" One of the boy's friend exclaimed after.

xxx

Team Galactic was far from the museum. The rest of mission will be turned over to Jupiter. Now she was respoinsible for getting the Lustrous Orb. If she failed, then Mars was responsible. If they both fail...well, someone is going to be so fired!

"We don't have anything else to do here." Saturn stated. Both him, Aurora, and their grunts were in the same area. "Let's head back." The both of them went their seperate ways, since their helicopters were in different locations.

xxx

Aurora managed to reach HQ before Saturn. Hurray! She dismissed her grunts, all except her brother.

"Well...?" She asked him.

"When Jupiter or Mars returns with the obr, you take it." Troy explained.

"Well, finally! You know what to do!" Aurora sounded happy. "But why take it?" Now she sounded confused.

"Without it, Galactic can't put their plan into action. You can hide it in your room when we leave tonight." Troy explained a bit more.

"I like that plan." Aurora smiled.

Then, Saturn magically appeared halfway during their conversation. "Planning on stealing the Lustrous Orb, huh?" He joined in the conversation.

"Why do you always show up at times like this?!" Aurora whined. Saturn had such bad timing!

"I have good timing." Saturn smiled. ...Okay, maybe he has moderate timing.

"This has to stay a secret, okay?" Aurora told him.

"It will." Another pause. Man, so many pauses! "I can help you." He finally said.

"Why?" Troy and Aurora asked in unison.

"Jupiter or Mars will trust me more with the orb than you." He observed.

"That's mean...but true." Aurora sighed. "But if you're going to help us, you have to leave with us tonight."

"Why?" Saturn asked, wanting to know why he had to go with them.

"Stop asking questions!" Troy snapped.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave with you." Saturn turned and went inside the building, followed by the twins.

xxx

Later that day, Jupiter entered the establishment with the Lustrous Orb. Saturn was able to obtain it, claiming that he'd deliver it to Cyrus. Sadly, that orb never made it to the man we call Cyrus. Instead, it make to to a young girl who we call Aurora! Even later in that day, sometime at night, the three managed to leave the building along with the Lustrous Orb.

* * *

And that was the last anyone's ever seen of them! Ahahaa...NOT. Anyway, next chappie contains a lemon, as requested by one of my friends. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'll put up a warning before the lemon so...yeah. :D  
I have chappie 5 written out, so I just need to type it.


End file.
